One-Shot Archive
by Itazura-Quilava
Summary: All of my one-shots thrown into a giant chapter-book of completely unrelated stories. None of these are 100% complete, please don't beg for a chapter to be turned into a full blown series. These are all essentially rough drafts of ideas I had, all rated K to K . Shouldn't get too dark.
1. Poke-Phob POV

**So, this idea kinda came from nowhere. I wasn't really doing anything online (aside from feeling ashamed after all my mistakes were pointed out in another 'fic), and I got the idea. And so bleh. Here's first try, a one-shot in a series of one-shots.**

**Confusing, isn't it? It'll work like this: I'll publish a 'one-shot', and then follow up with another completely unrelated 'one-shot' a few days (or weeks, or months..) later, set up in chapter format.**

Disclaimer: Itazura_Quilava does not own Pokemon in any way.

* * *

-TRAINER POV-

-ONE-SHOT-

START

I sighed, watching as my freinds ran off, envying them. Running into a new world of adventure, joy, sadness, and excitement. A world I would never get to be a part of. I was envious of them leaving Aspertia, but the thought of them leaving with those _monsters_, as cute as they were, horrified me more than anything.

Thomas had chosen the green one, the one with vines all over it. Daniel had chosen the little otter thing, the water type. And Lauren, despite her protests, chose the fire pig. Again, I sighed, then focused on the beautiful sunset disappearing over the horizon, from the amazing view of the Lookout.

It was so unfair. All my friends got to leave the city, while I had to stay home, watching news stories about people from my hometown defeating Gym Leaders left and right.

Still, Aspertia was relatively safe. No wild Pokemon roamed the streets, and there was no danger of running into one unless I left via the gates.. The only way to survive in this world is to have a partner. You can't travel without someone to protect you. It was in the news all the time- reports of people going missing, usually the only clues led everyone to believe Pokemon had kidnapped them.

Sometimes, I envy the people in the TV shows, the one in that weird world without Pokemon. The one with all the countries, like America and Brazil. The one where people all over speak different languages, and they can just fly everywhere in giant planes. It would be so nice to be in a world like that, the one without these monsters that tormented me, the ones that prevented me from sleeping.

For the millionth time that night, I sighed. Slowly, I dragged myself down the stairs of the Lookout, towards my home in the very back of the city. Hopefully, Brother had already gone to bed, so I wouldn't have to hear another night of bragging about his adventures..

Of course he was still awake. He's freaking 16, why would he be in bed at 6:00? I should've known better. The house was full of his loud, obnoxious voice bragging about the time he beat Red in some foreign Region.

I ignored him the best I could and dragged myself into my bedroom. I locked the door and punched the pillow on my bed-really hard. Instead of my fist connecting with the soft pillow, it hit something else. A small cry of pain sounded.

Confused, I looked to where my fist was still hovering- and immediately looked away, hoping I was mentally insane or something. I looked down again, and gasped sharply.. Laying on my bed, where a pillow should have been, was a Pokemon.

I blacked out. What would you expect a Poke-phobe to do? When I had awoken, the Pokemon was laying next to me, gently poking my head. I abruptly sat up, startling the Pokemon. It scampered off into a corner, leaving me to ponder what it was. I had never seen one before, and it looked so much more...normal.

I resisted the urge to hide, and slowly crawled closer to it.

"What's your name?" I asked cautiously. The Pokemon's ears perked up, seemingly happy to know the answer.

"Furret!" It said proudly. Based on it's lower voice, it was likely a male, albeit a young one.

"Wait here." I said. I silently snuck out of my room, creeping towards my brother's room. The door, as usual, was unlocked. I quickly snatched the Pokedex laying on his counter, then darted back into my room, locking the door behind me. I aimed the Pokedex at Furret. The second screen clicked into place.

"Furret, the Long Body Pokemon. A Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, it is very nimble and fleet."

Below, the Pokedex said that Furret were native to the Johto region. Johto?! That's a two-day trip away from here! I thought. How the distortion world did this thing end up, of all places, my bedroom?!

"Dinner!" Mom sang out from downstairs. Before I could react, the Furret darted out of the room. I immediately gave chase, and managed to stop it about four steps above the ground. My skin crawled at me touching it, but I wasn't quite sure how Mom or Brother would react to having such a Pokemon in the house. Knowing Brother, however, he would likely try to capture it. While Brother had been all over the world, he had never visited Johto. Such a Pokemon in Unova would make him want to catch it even more. I scurried back into my room, put Furret on the bed, and locked the door behind me.

After a delicious meal, I excused myself and headed back upstairs. Furret jumped at the sight of me, from excitement or surprise, I could not tell. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed. "Jeez, how'd you get in here anyway?" I pondered aloud. Furret hopped over next to me.

"Like I would know." He said, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Can you back up a bit?" I asked, noticing that he had gotten really close to my head. Furret complied, jumping back a bit.

"Did you have a trainer?" I asked. Unless he lived in a city, he shouldn't have understood English.

Immediately Furrets' face darkened. "...Yeah." He replied, his voice laced with either sadness or regret. I stopped there. Obviously, something dramatic had happened between this Furret and his trainer, though based on how he was acting he at least liked Humans.

"Well, now that you're done freaking out-yes, I noticed that. Why'd you punch me?" Furret asked, trying to divert the subject.

I made a tell you later motion, then laid on the bed. Jeez, what was I going to do? A partially wild, rare Pokemon was in my bedroom, without anyone knowing, and I had no idea what to do with it. I couldn't just abandon it, could I? That was too cruel, and it wouldn't be able to adapt to our environment. From what I remember, any out-of-region Pokemon usually didn't survive well..

I disconnected from reality, so deep in my thoughts nothing around me registered. I was having a moral debate with myself, always pointing out something for each sides, nothing bringing me closer to a conclusion. I sighed, and slipped back into reality. Furret was sitting on my stomach, causing me to emit a muffled scream, thanks to my hands, which covered my mouth.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done. Yes, I know. I suck at endings. I really need to work on them.. But, since this is a one-shot, I'm not going to finish it. Anyone is welcome to take the idea, though please give me credit! Brother, Mom, and the Character are purposely not given names, the latter not given a gender as well because this is essentially a rough draft of something I will likely never make. Thanks for reading, please Rate and Review.**

**Chapter 2, 3rd Person Perspective coming soon**


	2. Fusion

**Yeah, I know. I've been offline for a while. I'm stuck on a new chapter for my Mystery Dungeon fic. You know, I've been on that freaking chapter for two months now, and still haven't finished it. It keeps failing horribly. -.-**

**Enjoy this while I'm moping.**

**I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. All rights belong to whoever the crap owns them.**

* * *

"Well, this certainly is troublesome, isn't it?"

_Very much so_, a voice responded while wiping blood from its mouth.

The boy lunged at the gym leader in front of him, feeling the surge of power from the little 'mon in the back of his head. "You're getting a bit agitated, aren't you?" He asked playfully as he plunged a fist into the leader's chest, sending several hundred volts through his body.

_Yep. Y'know, I pick up some of your emotions during this too, so I get more ticked than usual_, the voice replied.

The gym leader was panting heavily, the attack being super effective despite him being fused with a Dragon-type. A violet aura began glowing around his arm, and the boy braced himself for a Dragon Claw. The leader surged forward, his eyes slits from the fusion, arm glowing and becoming extremely sharp.

The boy used Quick Attack to dodge, managing to get out of the way just barely. He felt a slight tear on his side, where the attack had grazed him. _Ack..! Jeez, watch it!_ The voice complained. An impulsive Thunderbolt shot out from the boy's chest, striking the leader straight on, instantly knocking out the Fraxure he was fused with. The Gym leader and his Pokémon immediately separated, with the man falling to the ground face-first and his Pokémon falling in a hopeless heap behind him.

"Ack.. Arceus, you're good! Sheesh! Gimme a second to heal up, wouldya?" The leader said while leaning over the Fraxure and spraying potions where the attacks hit worst. As the potion healed the scrapes on the Pokémon, the wounds on the Gym leader slowly faded away, being quickly replaced by fresh skin.

_You know, I've never really gotten used..._

"To seeing you guys healed like that." The voice continued as it disengaged the fusion. A Pikachu separated from the boy's body, allowing the boy to revert to his regular form. The spiky hair, red cheeks, and yellow-tinted skin vanished, while the boy's eyes regained their normal hazel coloration.

"I know what you mean. It's always kinda weird, isn't it?" The boy replied as he pulled out a super potion from his bag. He leaned over the Pikachu and sprayed over the stomach wound for temporary relief. He released a sigh once the pain subsided in his side as the Pikachu playfully gave him a slight jolt.

"Pika pikaaa!"

"Shush! I know you're okay. Seriously though, you need to watch it with those Slip-Attacks." The boy scolded lightly. The Pikachu backed away sheepishly.

"Augh.. Another defeat. Is it just me, or are you trainers getting stronger? That's the third loss today." The gym leader asked as he stretched his right arm.

"Aw, man! Did one of the winners have long red hair and a big pair of nerdy glasses?"

"Yeah. The other had a hat on and spiky blond hair shooting out the side."

"Shoot. Elena and Gold are already ahead of us.." The boy grumbled to his Pikachu while holding his hands behind his head.

"Anyway, here's your badge. You could totally make it to the League if you wanted to, you know." The leader said as he forked over a shiny metal cutout in the shape of a dragon's claw. The boy took it enthusiastically.

"Sweet! The Claw Badge! Thanks, Arrido! I'll beat Gold to a pulp for you!" The boy said with a grin.

"Please do. The sucker was a jerk when he came in. Needs to learn to wait a minute, he can't always have the first match.."

"Good night!"

* * *

_Ugh. Why you gotta be so rash during Fusion, huh?_

"At least I'm not the one who had a sli-"

_Do shut up_, Pikachu replied while placing his tail on his trainer's leg and letting loose a small but powerful shock.

"Jeez, watch the voltage. I'm not fused with anyone, remember? You need to get that temper checked.."

The Pikachu began to protest before being forcefully sucked inside his Pokéball when the boy walked inside a Pokémon Center.

"Heh, I love automated return." The boy said to no one in particular.

"Good Evening, and welcome to the Cliffden City Pokémon center." The nurse said politely. "Would you like your Pokémon healed, or do you want a room for tonight?"

"Both, please." The boy replied, handing over four Pokéballs. Pikachu, Charmander, Pidgeotto, and a newly-caught Cubone rested inside each, all completely tuckered out after a long day of fighting and training. The nurse took the capsules and carefully placed them on indents inside a machine, then closed the lid. She tapped a few icons on a screen to the left, then stepped back as the machine pulsed with energy.

The boy quickly took a seat, waiting for the awkward feeling to come. It started as a light pounding in the back of his head, then spread downwards, sending ripples of energy down his body. Yes, it was uncomfortable, but it was short and was worth it. When the feeling subsided, he no longer had any of the injuries he had sustained while fused with his Pikachu.

He approached the pickup counter before the nurse called for him.

"Sir, are you okay? You're sweating." The nurse said worriedly.

"Fusion. I'm fine." The boy replied as he took the Pokéballs and the keys to his room. The nurse nodded to acknowledge her understanding, then returned to the healing counter to attend to other guests.

He walked down a hallway to the right of the reception counter, quickly checking his key to see his room number. He unlocked the door that matched his number and walked inside the cramped hotel room.

He took Pikachu's Pokéball of his belt, ignoring the mental pang for not taking out his Charmander or Cubone. He sent a short message to both explaining he had some talking to do with his most troublesome (yet closest) Pokémon.

Pikachu was already resonating caution when he was released, despite not knowing what his trainer was going to say. The boy cringed at the aura.

"Jeez, what's with all the worry? What, you think I'm gonna keep scolding you over the stupid Slip-Attack?" The boy asked with a light eyebrow arch.

_Kinda._

"Newsflash: I'm not that kind of trainer. Sorry for the cliché expression. Loosen up, will 'ya?"

The Pikachu cracked a grin, cheeks sparking playfuly. _I know, and It's a bit hard to_

_'loosen up' when you're giving me constant injuries._

"Aw, come on! I just took you to the Pokémon Center and had Nurse Joy run a deluxe on you guys!"

_We both know Pokémon Centers are free to use_, Pikachu replied while jumping onto the bed and poking at Charmander's Pokéball.

_Hey, what's with all the exclusion, huh?_ Charmander said with a slight pout after his form had materialized.

"Well, your chubby mouse friend here and me needed a private talk, but he's too scared to face me alone so he released you."

_Is this true?_ Charmander asked with false surprise. He tried to stifle a laugh and failed horribly after his trainer was slapped in the face by a ticked-off Pikachu.

Pikachu attempted to release Pidgeotto, but the boy shooed him off. "No, I don't want to deal with her motherly concerns now. She'll scold us all for getting into more fights today."

_Some trainer you are, being scolded by your own Pokémon_. Pikachu snickered.

The boy began fingering Cubone's Pokéball, and Pikachu jumped back. _Fine, fine! I'll behave!_ He cried. The boy grinned.

He laid back on the bed, legs hanging over the front. He pulled off his baseball cap and placed it on his chest, observing the view of the sky from a skylight above his bed. His thought drifted back to home, and mom, and his little sister, and finally, Red.

"Heh, I'll make you guys proud."

* * *

**Sorry. Cliffhanger end. I know, not much action and crap, but yeah. Anyway, to explain what the hell is going on in this fic, and what fusion is, yadda yadda yadda, here's this.**

**Alright, so the idea is that the only way to battle in this world is to learn to fuse with your Pokémon. Once you fuse, the Trainer retains control over his or her body, but the Pokémon literally becomes part of the trainer. It's a little weird, I know. The Pokémon then lends its elemental powers to the trainer, who chooses which ones to use, how to use them, and when. Not much has changed. Also, any injuries sustained by either during or before fusion will be given to both. Example: if before fusion, a Pokémon scrapes its leg, that scrape will be on the trainer's leg during and after fusion. Injuries during fusion follow the same logic. **

**It's pretty much Full Synchro from Megaman NT. **

**Also! Pok********émon CANNOT SPEAK English under normal circumstances. Only during a few seconds ****__****after******** fusion are they able to speak. After that, everything is just their names over and over. The only exception is with trainers that have a close bond with their Pokémon are able to communicate, exactly how is still up in the air. **


End file.
